A Little Problem
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Noodle, although 18, becomes acquainted with the sexual evils of the human body. Oh, what to do, what to do? OneShot


A Little Problem

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything associated with them except for this plot.

WARNING: This is going to be a slight lemon. It will have sexual references all along the way. If you're not into that thing or not of age, you have been warned. If you are into that thing, congrats for being a sick pervert and read on: 3

Noodle's POV

Ok, so lately I've been noticing some…differences in the way my body has been functioning.

I'm 18 years old so I didn't just become a woman or anything like that. This is more…complicated. My period though…fuck that was a long ass time ago.

Ha, that was a trip in itself. Twelve years old, still learning how to speak English…in fact I was having an English lesson with Russel in the studio kitchen when all of a sudden I feel wetness in between my legs…yea…down _there._

It was probably the strangest feeling, it was warm and cold at the same time, and it was running in a constant flow. The polar bear sitting next to me immediately snapped his head in my direction, sniffing and getting closer.

I heard Russel sigh, "Yo, man…how many times do I have to tell you that she isn't a toy! Stop sniffin' her man!"

The polar bear ignored Russel and continued to sniff at me. I've never had someone's nose scrutinize me before, but right when the white fluff's head reached my shoulder, Russel stood with his fists clenched.

"Man! What did I tell you!"

The polar bear reeled back, his paws going to his cheeks, "Oh! Our little Noodle has…just become a woman!" What an emotional fag…

The alligator chuckled, "Tha's what I'm talkin about!"

Russel stared at me, "Noodle girl…are you…bleeding?"

I shrugged. Like I knew what was going on…let alone what he just said. I understood bleeding and my name. I thought I had accidentally wet myself, ha, that would have been depressing.

So the polar bear answered for me, "Oh yes she is mate, like a Ruby Red Niagara Falls! Oh! I would love to go to the states! I's so beautiful there!"

Russel and I automatically turned our heads away to avoid the eye sore that was the polar bear's genitals becoming exposed after every emotional outburst. We were used to it so we knew when to look away. The first time I had seen that…man I have never been quite the same.

So Russel handed me a towel from…wherever, I was still learning that we had stuff _everywhere_, and called to our band mates.

I couldn't yell at him for calling Murdoc and 2D because I didn't know enough English, but I did scowl at him for embarrassing me. I wrapped the towel around my waist as 2D walked through the door in his lanky manner with his usual doped up grin and Murdoc coming up behind him with a cigarette in its usual place in his mouth.

Russel cleared his throat nervously and I scowled at him again. Why was he nervous? I was the one with wet stuff coming out of that place that I've yet to learn about!

"Yo, uh…I gotta run to the store for Noodle girl here. I think she just got her period."

Ok, everyone knows that my band mates and I live in a house raped day and night by zombies. No biggie. However the look that Murdoc and 2D gave me was the same look they gave a zombie walking down the corridor.

I sighed and pulled the towel around me tighter. I had only caught bits and pieces of what Russel had said, but judging from the looks I was getting, he told them about my little wetness issue.

"Muds, you come to the store with me since…I dono man I just assume you know these things. 'D, stick her in the bathtub so she won't bleed all over the place. We'll be back later.

I saw 2D nod and Russel and Murdoc walk away, 2D grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I liked him; he was the only one who made an effort to communicate with me on a personal level.

He picked me up, towel and all, and carried me to the lift. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck.

"S'it hurt little love?" he whispered to me.

I understood that and I shook my head and said, "Feel strange."

He nodded but looked surprised, "Usually hurts."

I shrugged and closed my eyes and he brought me up to the level with my room. That's why I always liked 2D. He was the sweetest person I had ever met, and he spoke in small sentences so that I could understand him. Russel didn't like 2D teaching me though…he didn't want me to wind up talking like 2D, which is also understandable.

2D nudged the door open to my room and went straight into the bathroom. He set me down on the toilet lid and started the water in the tub. I swung my feet, wondering why I was supposed to get into the tub.

"Get naked, k little love?" I nodded and he stepped out of the bathroom for modesty's sake. It's not like everyone here hadn't seen me naked, but that's a totally different story.

I pulled off my helmet and set it next to the toilet, then my shirt which I tossed into the hamper I had in my bathroom. I took a deep breath…afraid of what I would find once I pulled off my pants.

I nearly fainted.

I had never seen someone bleed so much and _not_ die! It was all over my pants and my underwear. I immediately tossed those in the hamper and closed the hamper lid for good measure. I used the toilet so I could clean myself, I didn't want the whole tub to turn red.

Figuring that one of them would be coming in here I put my bubbles in the tub so I could hide my little twelve year old parts. I climbed in the hot water and settled in, already feeling clean.

"2D-san! New clothes!" I called out.

"Awright!" he called from the other side of the door. I heard him opening drawers and my closet, talking to himself. I dared to peek down, pushing aside the mountain of bubbles in front of my face and noticed that I wasn't slowly dying anymore from…_down there._

I put the bubbles back in their appropriate position, when suddenly 2D burst through the door with a pile of my clothes in his hands. Then, realizing that he had just walked in on a girl in the bathtub, squeezed his black eyes shut.

"Are ya covered?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, "Yes, 2D-san. It ok."

He opened his eyes with relief and laughed at my bubbles, "Tha's quite an inventive idea ya got there Noodle girl."

No clue what he had just said so I just smiled like the cute little girl I was at the time. Not that I'm not cute now…but…well there's a difference.

He put my clothes next to my helmet and sat on the toilet lid, talking to me and keeping me company until Russel and Murdoc came back.

Every now and then I would peek underneath the bubbles to see if I had started dying again…nothing. Occasionally 2D would turn on the water and add more bubbles for modesty's sake. Bless his heart.

About an hour after I had already pruned, Russel and Murdoc walk through my bedroom door.

"In 'ere guys," 2D called.

"Face Ache! Ya weren't supposed to be in the bathroom wit 'er!" Murdoc burst through the door with that usual scowl on his face, which softened slightly when he saw me in the bathtub, and even more so after that when he saw that I was covered with the bubbles.

Russel pushed past Murdoc to kneel next to me, "How ya doin' baby girl?"

I nodded, nothing hurt and I wasn't bleeding so I figured that meant I was ok. Russel had a plastic bag with boxes and bags that I had no clue what they were.

Russel and Murdoc had, thankfully, also found an electronic hand held translator. The damn thing could translate almost every language in the world. My eyes brightened when I saw this, I knew what it was, and I'd seen it on TV.

To make a long story short, with the help of the translator, I learned in the same day that a period ended a statement and also came monthly to any female that wasn't barren. Yay.

The translator made my English improve within mere months. Now, I'm eighteen, and I have a little problem. That little anecdote was only to let you know that I'm not some prepubescent kid wondering why the hell my insides are turning inside out and then falling out of me.

Nope…I have a much more…intimate problem. I mean, yea, I'm not completely dense. I live with three men, one of which explores this avenue nightly…sometimes more than once.

However, I don't know about my end of that…transaction. I don't know if that's even related to what's happening to me.

It started a couple of nights ago. I had just gotten home late at night from grocery shopping and walked into 2D's room to deposit some things he had asked for. Ok, so maybe I'm a little dense. I probably should have knocked. I let the fact that we live together overlook the privacy factor.

So, I gathered that he was getting ready for bed and had just taken a shower…uh huh. Had I lingered at Murdoc's Winnebago maybe a minute less I might have caught 2D with the towel around his _waist._

But, no, my luck is not that great. He had the towel on his head, drying off his blue, spiky locks…and the rest was…bare.

My eyes bulged at the sight before me. His head snapped up (the one on his neck you perverts) and his black eyes locked with my green ones.

What's ironic is that I've seen that exact same situation in the movies. Sometimes it leads to a steamy sex scene or an awkward moment with a romantic kiss, or the chic just bolts.

Uh huh…I dropped _everything_ in my hands; keys, phone, groceries for Russel and me as well as the things 2D had asked for and turned tail and hauled ass out of his doorway, into the car park. I didn't bother to look back as I beat the button for the lift, Shawn's voice mocking and reminding me of 2D's…well, you know.

Fortunately Russel was in his room and didn't hear me fly past and slam my door shut. My body was going insane, I was feeling things that I had never before felt and of course, living with three men (even sex-aholic) left me with no clue what was going on.

I sat on my bed, shaking. My feet tingled and the feeling was creeping up my legs and resting in between them. I'm not one to examine the functions of a girl's genitals so I had no clue if this was normal or not. However, I'm not about to ask Russel, Murdoc or…2D.

I flopped down on my bed, taking deep breaths. It figures this would happen, this would happen and I would catch the one person I started having feelings for, naked. Perfect.

My name is Noodle and I am the guitarist for the band Gorillaz. I'm 18 and discovering the sexual evils of my body.

2D's POV

I was sitting on my bed around eight o'clock. I had asked Noodle to go and get me that twenty-four pack of bottled water, she had been happy to oblige.

My hands were shaking and I could feel the oncoming pulse of a migraine. My pills…or pill was sitting on my nightstand. I shook my head and looked away. I couldn't give in…I was doing so good with it.

I fisted my hands into my blue hair. I don't know how, but water has been helping me pop the pill's less and less. My migraines were actually less and less. I might actually clean up if Murdoc doesn't put another dent in my head. Then I'll have to be 3D and that name just does not apply for several reasons.

Glancing at the clock I sighed, sitting around and waiting for her wasn't going to help my situation so I decided to take a shower, that way I could just hop into bed when she got here.

I stripped myself down to nothing and turned on the water, sitting on the lid of the toilet to wait for the room to start steaming. I like hot showers. It makes my migraines go away.

After a minute with no steam I stood and positioned myself in front of the mirror over my sink. I looked at my reflection and snorted.

"'oly shit," I muttered to myself.

I guess I hadn't looked in a mirror since the accident. But I _still_ looked like a wreck. Well…yea I guess that's right. Jesus, how do women find me attractive?

It might be the hair…I got that "natural blue" I guess. However I don't see how they can overlook my black eyes. They look hollow for hell's sake. At least the bruising is gone. I thought that was never gona go away.

And then there's my teeth…sure England isn't exactly notorious for perfect dental records, but that doesn't mean I had to match the stereotype. I _had_ nice teeth before Muds hit me with a damn car.

To my relief, the steam started to cover my queer reflection. I straightened my posture and sighed before getting into the shower, flinching at the heat.

My shoulders sagged with relief and I closed my eyes in bliss as the heat spread all over my body. You know you're dirty when you can almost feel the dirt and stench melt off your body. I don't know how the hell I get so dirty…I shower everyday.

I grabbed my shampoo without opening my eyes and squeezed a glob into my hand. I lazily opened an eye and glanced at the bottle to make sure it was shampoo before putting the bottle back in its appropriate place. I've done that before.

I smeared the shampoo all over my hair, scrubbing with my fingers and almost purring in ecstasy. Yea, seriously I go through this everyday and I don't know why it feels better and better each time.

I rinsed off my hands and grabbed the bar of soap, standing in the water so my hair rinsed itself. Lathered up the body and rinsed again. Now I was just standing in the heat almost going into unconsciousness. I lazily opened both my eyes this time. I should get out before I pass out in the shower. I've done that too.

Turned the water off and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my waist and exiting my bathroom.

I started humming Dirty Harry when I was in my room and I unwrapped the towel and started drying myself. My hair was still dripping all over my body so drying off my body became redundant and I draped the towel over my head and started rubbing.

I heard my door open…my door that I was facing…my door that I was facing stark naked. I heard a gasp and snapped my head up to see my little love standing there with my groceries in her hands.

Time seemed to slow down and I noticed the cute blush of her cheeks, her lips parted and full, her large, emerald eyes widening with every second that she stared at my penis. She was so cute.

I felt myself getting hard and my eyes widened in panic. Thankfully time resumed its normal speed and she had already dropped everything in her hands and turned around running to the lift. I stood there with my door open naked in my room with an erection watching her wait for the lift and then jump into the door, closing it frantically.

The hell with gathering the things she had bought me or closing the door, I had bigger…harder problems than migraines and privacy. I ran into my bathroom again and started up the water, this time ice cold.

I didn't wait for the room to turn to ice or anything like that; I just hopped in and stood in the frigid stream, holding my erection. I squeezed my eyes shut, the throes of horniness overcoming me and my body tensing under the cold. I started pumping my hand against myself, the feeling running through my body almost too much to handle.

This isn't supposed to happen damnit! I'm eight years older than her; I can't feel this way about her…it's just _wrong._ This could destroy the band and her life…my life.

I fell to my knees, still jerking myself. I started panting as the numb ecstasy started flowing through my body down into my erection; a different ecstasy from my hot shower earlier.

I gripped the side of the tub, my knuckles turning white. I arched my back and howled as I came all over my shower wall and myself. Losing all control of my body, I fell back onto the floor of the shower, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I had to control these feelings. Control them…or hide from it all together.

Normal POV

Noodle had holed herself up in her room after that fateful night. She sat on her bed with her guitar in her hand and a scowl on her face, wrapped in a towel from a shower she took two nights ago. She had left her cell phone and her keys down in 2D's room, and the hell if she was gona go get them and 2D, thankfully, had not come up to her room to deposit them.

She was damn irritated. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and had howled at Russel when he'd tried to open her door, saying it was a woman issue and she'd be out later.

Noodle snorted, yea right. Like she was gona leave here anytime soon. She'd rather die than face 2D and his…ugh.

The monkey Mike patted her on the back. He had been a new addition when she had turned fourteen and now he was practically a member of the family. Couldn't talk, but he understood them perfectly, except when Noodle began singing in Japanese or Murdoc slurred his words too much.

She sighed, "Don't ever get like this Mike. It sucks."

He understood her but didn't know what she was talking about except that she smelled like she was in heat, so he just shrugged. Shit she didn't even know what she was talking about. She didn't know what this feeling was.

Noodle glanced from her guitar to the shoji door that hid the monstrosity that she had built that was Shawn. She opted to wake him up and dance with Shawn and Mike but slumped her shoulders instead and sighed.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling that had and was still going through her loins at this point. She'd seen movies…she'd even watched a porn once and—

Noodle's eyes snapped open and her jaw hit the floor at the realization that flooded her.

"Oh my God, I'm horny!" she whispered to herself.

Mike, again, understood that and grinned, making a noise that could be interpreted as a monkey giggle.

Noodle shot a glare at the primate that didn't shut him up and stood. She put her guitar in its proper place and paced her room in circles, running her fingers through her matted hair.

_Ok, so I'm horny…what does that mean? What do I do? Do I masturbate?_

Noodle made a face at the thought of touching herself alone. That was just pitiful. You either get it good from someone _good_ or you don't get it at all. Sick.

She shook her head and thought about what she should do. Although the spasms in her body had lightened considerably, the sensation was still there and so was the thought. And everyone knows that a mere thought is damning.

Then Noodle remembered the lanky singer downstairs and stopped, a positively evil grin dominating her face. Mike arched an eyebrow at her and sensed a diabolical plot manifesting in the Japanese guitarists mind. He sighed and made himself comfortable on her bed, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so might as well relax.

Noodle stopped her pacing and let her mind linger on the naked blue haired singer she had had the _good luck_ of seeing. She arched an eyebrow at the possibilities.

_It's your fault I'm like this you lanky bastard. I should make you fix it. I bet you're having the same problem I am right now._

Noodle was riding on a slim chance that 2D actually had feelings for her but she was positive he knew what to do with a sexual evil when it reared its ugly face.

Then again, she wasn't sure if that was such a great idea either. Shouldn't she save herself for the one she loves? Did she love 2D?

The thought had never entered the guitarist's mind but the more it wormed its way into her brain and made itself comfortable, the more she realized that that was also a possibility. She knew she liked him. He was probably the only contestant that big daddy Russel Hobbs wouldn't completely kill…maybe just knock around. No one else was even given the chance to qualify.

So Noodle decided to borrow the slogan off a Ford commercial she had seen and Be Bold. She didn't bother to dress like a slut; she wanted this to be serious. She didn't have to dress sexual; she could put that off herself.

Because the more and more she thought about it, the more and more her body began to react to her devious thoughts…so at the moment she was just standing in her room getting more and more aroused with no plausible outlet.

Continuing with her quest to find something to wear, Noodle opted for a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a t-shirt that actually belonged to 2D…the one that said Hello Kinky.

She stood in front of her mirror and brushed her hair out, scrutinizing her reflection. Once her hair was in its usual stick straight fashion, she gave herself the once over and scowled.

She looked like she was going to a tail gate. But she didn't want to dress differently so, with a smirk at her reflection, Noodle took off her bra. Once the contraption was successfully out of her shirt and on the floor, Noodle smiled at her reflection.

"Nice."

Her breasts were big enough that they could definitely be seen under a shirt, and God forbid it got cold, that would be noticeable too.

She swung around with her arms spread and smiled at Mike, "How do I look?"

He didn't change expression or move except to give her thumbs up. He'd been doing that a lot since 2D had taught him how to do it.

Noodle ignored his lack of interest and exited her room with her arms over her chest, glancing around for Russel or Murdoc by any chance, knowing that they would recognize braless breasts as well. No sign of either so she dashed to the lift, swaying to the sound of Shawn's voice as the lift came to her.

She got on as the door's opened for her and pushed the button that would lead to the car park. A minute later the lift door's opened to reveal the car park and Noodle stepped barefoot onto the cold pavement of the large garage.

As she walked to 2D's door with renewed confidence, she felt her breasts harden from the chill in the car park. She shivered and shook off the feeling and kept walking. This is what she wanted. This is what she felt. And 2D was going to pay for starting this. Noodle welcomed the feral grin that came to her face. She felt absolutely mischievous.

She padded past Murdoc's Winnebago which was neither rocking nor emitting loud noises so she presumed he was drunk and passed out. Shrugging it off, she crept on silent feet and stopped outside 2D's door, pressing her ear against the door to hear what the occupant inside was doing.

She heard music and a voice that could lull tension itself into a blissful slumber. She loved it when he sang and had to shake her head to remove herself from her heavenly stupor. Once back in reality Noodle immediately recognized the beat from their first album, the song Sound Check.

She heard him playing his keyboard and bit her lip in frustration. Should she go in there and interrupt him? He hadn't come to her and he had her keys and her phone so maybe he didn't want to talk to her.

Her mental argument was cut short by the sound of 2D's voice and Noodle had to rub her legs together in ecstasy, mentally whining to herself that this is what she wanted.

She took a deep breath and straightened her spine. She was eighteen, she was a virgin, she'd never been kissed before, and a qualified contestant was on the other side of the door completely unaware of her intentions. She didn't _have_ another chance like this! It was now or never.

Noodle timidly raised her hand and rapped on the door quietly, almost hoping for some reason that he wouldn't hear it. The music continued and so did that luscious voice. Her conscience kicked her and she knocked a little louder. Not even a second later, the singer's lullaby stopped and she heard someone on the other side fumbling around and the music silencing.

Her heart began to race and her breathing quickened. The door opened and Noodle came close to fainting just from anticipation. There in front of her stood the lanky, blue haired singer with the lullaby voice, shirtless and obviously dazed with a slight blush on his cheeks. Obviously he didn't forget the other nights encounter either.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes squinting at her. He wasn't expecting her, ever. He figured her innocence had been corrupted because of him and he waited in anguish for Russel to come out and put an end to his perverted life for good.

But no, hear she was, right there in front of him with his shirt on and…

His eyes widened, _Is she wearing a bra!_

His question was answered as Noodle unfolded her arms and avoided eye contact with him. He shook his head and focused on her voice when he realized she was talking.

"…and I just came down to say sorry for barging in on you the other night. That was uncalled for, I mean I know we're housemates but that doesn't mean we're not entitled to our privacy," Noodle smiled and attempted her most sheepish little girl look, "Do you forgive me?" She batted her eyelashes at him for effect.

2D chuckled at the act she was putting up and opened his arms up for a hug. She hugged him and he folded her up in his arms. A little squeeze made him one hundred percent positive that she was not wearing a bra and she was either cold or horny.

"'course I forgive ya little love. I'm jus' glad I didn' corrupt ya with my nasty nakeyness."

Noodle giggled and mentally smirked, "You're not nasty Stu."

He kissed the crown of her head which gave her goose bumps all over her body and an outrageous tingle in her loins. She scrunched her eyes, wishing it to go away.

He stepped back and looked her over, "'ey love ya cold? Ya wana come in?"

She nodded and he guided her inside his room and shut his door, locking it. Noodle's ear twitched at the sound and she couldn't help but grin behind his back. _He wants it…he must._ She walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, lying back with her arms spread out.

He turned around with a sigh and looked around his room, trying his hardest to ignore the temptress that was on his bed, "Not a whole lot to do, little love. Unless ya wan' me to whoop ya in video games," he said with an inviting grin.

Noodle snorted and waved her hand dismissively at him without getting up from her place on the bed, "I could own you in any video game any time of the day any day. It's really not worth my time," she said nonchalantly.

She glanced over and saw him looking at her with a feral, hungry grin, the same grin that sent strangers running in terror because of his odd look, but excited her beyond comprehension. He began to stalk towards her and Noodle arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"And what are _you_ doing?"

He didn't answer until he stood in front of her legs and she stared up at him from her position on the bed. It crossed her mind that he might be able to smell her arousal like a dog or something; she wasn't expecting a reaction like this. She dismissed the thought from her mind. How could he know?

He bent over at an awkward position, his chest parallel to hers with his nose almost touching hers, yet he was still standing.

He grinned, his blank eyes boring into hers, "Ya may get me in games darlin', but I'll bet I can still get you…" he raised his arms like a falcon spreading its talons going in for the kill, "in a tickle fight!"

_Huh…?_

It took a good…three seconds for what 2D said to register in Noodle's mind before she realized what he had said. By that point the lanky keyboardist was already tickling her sides with a vengeance.

Noodle writhed and laughed under his unbearable ministrations, her feet and arms flailing aimlessly in an attempt to remove his hands from her body. All thoughts of her plan out of her mind at this point…or so she thought.

Her body however had not forgotten its primary desire. Her groin still throbbed with eager need; the sensation in her ribs was just overpowering the message being sent to her brain. So, in an act of sexual horror the body will sometimes take action without consent from its owner.

Without meaning too, Noodle's legs wrapped around 2D's waist and…ever so slightly pulled. Resulting in 2D falling, and having to put his hands up as a guard so he wouldn't crush Noodle.

This, of course, resulted in their bodies touching…_intimate_ parts of their bodies touching. It was at this point that Noodle noticed something hard pressing against her…parts.

Her eyes were locked on his, and his locked on hers, neither remembering who initiated such close proximity but both understanding that both were aroused.

Noodle glanced down quickly and realized that it was _his_ parts that were pressing against hers. She met his eyes again, he was staring into hers.

Without breaking eye contact and deciding to experiment with the first part of her lesson, a lesson 2D didn't know he was teaching her, Noodle casually lifted her hips.

The reaction, however, was not casual. 2D gasped and bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut.

His lips moved next to her ear and she could here him panting, "Love…wha' are ya doin' to me?"

She was suddenly very nervous, "I don't know," she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat mid sentence, "I was hoping you could tell me that."

His moved his face back in front of hers, their eyes locking for the third time that night. He stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he'd heard her right. She shivered at the effect his black eyes were having on her, she wanted him, and she knew she did but could she go through with it?

His raised an eyebrow, "I…I don' understand love."

Noodle bit her lip from anxiety. It was all coming at her so fast. He was on top of her, mere inches away from her, he was shirtless and horny and she was underneath him…and horny.

"I…I want you, 'D," she breathed.

He stared at her, still in disbelief. Then he scowled in confusion and looked away and Noodle realized her error in what she had just said.

Stuart Tusspot used to be a very handsome boy. Even with the naturally blue hair, he had beautiful blue eyes to match and even a handsome smile. Of course Noodle never knew what he looked like at that point because a Mr. Murdoc Nicalls almost demolished 2D, thus ending his handsome streak.

Ever since then 2D had been self-conscious of his appearance. Sure he was the Gorillaz pretty boy, but that didn't mean people actually dated our Stuart Tusspot. No, after the Paula heartbreak 2D never found someone who could look past the fading bruise rings around his eyes and the missing teeth, or the fact that from a distance 2D gave off the impression of having no eyes.

So it leaves no question as to why 2D was confused from Noodles confession.

"Why?" he whispered, "why would you want this?" he said, circling the space in front of his face his one of his hands.

Tears began to form in Noodles eyes which only made 2D expect the worse. Maybe she didn't want him and was just looking to relieve sexual tension. Maybe she didn't even want that and her legs going around his waist just came off as a misconception on his part.

2D began pulling off Noodle, regretting opening the door and hoping there was a bottle of water on his nightstand, when Noodle grabbed his shoulders with both her hands and pulled him back down to her to stare into the emerald depths that had the power to immobilize him.

Noodle moved her hands up to cup his cheeks and caressed him with her thumb. She smiled at him reassuringly.

No longer was this a plot to slake her lust or to learn about sex and all of the horror it contained. No, Noodle had gone in too deep and she breached the surface, spluttering and choking, realizing that she was in love, and that she had been the whole time.

"Because…because I think…I think I love you 2D," she said with renewed confidence and stamina.

Black orbs widened on the singers face and his jaw went slack. Noodle smiled and grabbed the back of his neck and brought him closer so his forehead nestled against hers.

"And I want to prove it to you, 'D, I want to prove to you that I love you, but I don't know how," she whispered.

It was still registering in the singers rehabilitating mind. The fact that she loved him, loved him past the look of his face, loved him regardless and the fact that she wanted him, right now in his bed.

He let the weight of his head relax against hers and sighed, "I…love ya, too…my little love."

Noodle smiled, her face paling as the butterflies in her stomach took flight in a desperate attempt to escape their containment.

2D returned her smile, leaning down and capturing her soft lips with his and a light, sweet kiss. Noodle's eyes closed but her lips remained still. 2D's eyes smiled since his lips could not before they, too, closed and he ran his tongue across her lips in a slow rhythm; politely asking permission for access and teaching her at the same time.

Going on what she'd seen in movies, Noodle slowly parted her lips and slightly lowered her jaw, allowing 2D's tongue entrance, his moving in a lazy massage against hers.

After a moment of observation, Noodle began moving hers against his, matching his pace and his rhythm, like a slow love song lovers dance to under the stars.

After having taken a rest, her body began reacting on its own. Her back arched, pushing her already hardened nipples into 2D's bare chest. This only invited his lingering hand to slowly creep up the hem of her shirt to cup her breasts and smile into her mouth at the friendly reminder that she was not wearing a bra.

Noodle wasn't used to any kind of sexual ministration on her body, and 2D's hands caressing her breasts made sparks appear in front of her eyes. He attended to her mouth and her chest, but then he supported his body with his knees and used his other hand to unbutton her pants.

Once the zipper was undone, 2D moved his hand around to her back and slid it down the back of her pants, cupping her rear.

He pulled his lips away from hers and moved them to her ear where he licked the outer lobe, sending shivers from her toes to her crown.

"I'm gona need ya cooperation wit' tis baby."

She nodded and lifted her butt off the bed, and squealed when 2D picked her up by her butt and moved her whole body onto his bed.

She giggled at his eagerness and slid her pants off her legs and throwing them on the floor.

2D smirked and lowered himself with the intention of removing her panties with his teeth…only to find a pleasant surprise of no panties at all.

He glanced back up at her with a smirk and kissed her inner thigh, "Came prepared did ya?"

Noodle had the decency to blush at that remark and 2D simply smiled and crawled back up to meet her lips, slowly removing her shirt in the process.

Noodle broke the short kiss and pouted prettily, turning her head away.

2D laughed and kissed her cheek, "Now wha's wrong wit my little love now?"

Noodle sniffed and mocked being said, "You're not naked either," even though him being naked again was her intention she still blushed furiously.

He snorted into her ear, "So do somethin' abou' it."

Well…she stole the Ford slogan to Be Bold…she should probably do what it said.

So she grinned up at the gangly vocalist above her and rolled her body over with him until she was on top. Propping herself up with her knees, she took an agonizing amount of time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

And I do mean _agonizing._

2D thought he had reached his "maximum erection" when he got her naked. But he winced as he felt himself straining even more against his pants. At this point it might fall off if he stood.

He was slightly distracted though at the sight Noodle was displaying for him so innocently, completely naked with a cute blush gracing her pale cheeks.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, causing her to stop what she was doing to him and making her glance up at him.

He smiled, "Yo' beautiful."

Noodle smiled with a small chuckle at his speech. Nevertheless he still made it sound loving and romantic. She rubbed her cheek against his hand, "So are you."

2D snorted at that, "Yo' gona haf'ta make me b'lieve 'at little love. I look like a dead bulldog."

Noodle glanced down where her hands had paused with his pants and looked back at him, arching an eyebrow.

Tossing aside the plan to prolong taking off his pants, Noodle gripped the waistband and pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time with almost no assistance from the dumbfounded singer.

Pitching his pants on the floor next to hers Noodle gawked at his erection that stood tall and proud for all to see.

Laughing, 2D lifted himself up and adjusted her in his lap so he could take off his shirt for her, "I's not gona bite ya little love."

Wrapping his arms around her back, 2D rolled over so Noodle was on her back and both of their bodies were touching.

Noodle flushed more and glanced down, swallowing hard, "2D, I…I'm nervous."

2D reached back on his nightstand and grabbed a square object and held it in front of her face, twirling it around.

He winked at her, "Don't worry love, I'm smarter 'an I look."

Noodle rolled her eyes at the condom, "That's not what I'm worried about 'D."

2D kissed her nose and smiled, "Yo' got nothin' to worry 'bout love. 2D's gona take care 've ya no matter what. I love ya."

Noodle smiled, "I love you too."

2D propped himself up on his elbows and stared down into her emerald eyes, "Ready?"

She nodded; completely unaware of what was about to course through her body like a horse on fire. All through Kong, silence blanketed the rooms save for the soft moans and grunts that came from the white door in the car park.

A/N: Ok, I'm not too fond of this one. Let me know if you liked it or not and if not I promise I'll do better next time. : 3


End file.
